Swan
by ThePhantomJellicle
Summary: Erik has a new muse you know us phangirls.Always creating new love interests for Erik  ;
1. Chapter 1

**HI!**

**Ok, so I was drying the dishes, while thinking of a plot and characters for this story, and I had a writing brainwave.**

**YAAY!**

**HEAR IZ MAH STORIEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**

Erik quietly walked through the catacombs looking for the way out of the opera house (a trapdoor). He had buried the skeleton of a man he had killed many years ago near his house on the lake. He had placed a different version of his ring on the skeleton's finger.

He felt like such a coward. He the Phantom, the Opera Ghost, running away from death! The very same man that the '_corps de ballet'_ would cower and shudder at, even if they only spoke his name!

He also felt sad.

His angel.

His dear, dear Christine.

The music was gone.

When he found the trapdoor, he stepped outside onto the quiet night streets of Paris. While walking down the pavement, his footsteps not making a sound, he took a drawing out of his bag. It was a sketch of Christine Da'ae he had done when he first saw her. Oh, how beautiful and talented she was! Erik loved her so much!

Placing his sketch carefully in his black leather bag, Erik walked on.

As time went on, Erik began to ponder where he was going to go.

He would go to his birthplace- a small town on the outside of Rouen, France.

It was not long before Erik found an abandoned horse and carriage. The horse was a deep rich brown and its coat was shiny and well kept. "_Most unlike the horses in the opera"_, he thought. Suddenly tears sprang to his eyes.

He was going to miss the Opera House.

**Review or Christine will endlessly plague you with annoying stories of her childhood!**

***Christine glares at me* **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys!**

**So, I hope you liked the last chapter...**

**Fsgf, .!**

**That was me having a PHANTOMBOARDSLAM! DRAMA LLAMA BABY!**

**...**

The girl ran through the forest, her bright ginger hair flowing behind her. Her pursuers were 'chasers' as she and her gypsy family used to call them; men that chased criminals for the law.

The crime that this girl had done was illegal trade. She was extremely good with a bow and arrow, so she would hunt game and her family would sell it in the local market. The forest that she would hunt in was a rich lord's and all the game there belonged to him. So, nobody was allowed to hunt there.

The penalty?

Death.

This girl was prepared to risk death to feed her two brothers, four sisters and her mother and father.

This girl was very strange.

But the one thing that she took most delight in was music. She was extremely good at playing a variety of instruments.

She learned these instruments because she and her gypsy family would travel around from town to town singing,dancing and playing instruments.

But the world would never accept a woman musician.

The fact that woman did not have equal rights made her angry.

Oh, so angry.

The girl ran behind a clump of heather and collapsed from weariness.

**So hoped you liked this chapter! Remember, if you don't review I will set the Persian on you!**

**HAHAH NOW YOU'RE SCARED!**

**P.J *:3!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys!**

**Thanks for the reviews! Sorry the chapters are short, but well...**

**I DON'T HAVE AN EXCUSE!D:**

**So, who is this mysterious girl?**

Erik rode through the forest on his stallion. He was getting closer to his village now, he could see smoke from the chimneys ahead.

Suddenly, his horse stopped. Lying in front of them, in a field of heather, was a lady, wearing a faded red dress and she had bright ginger hair.

Erik didn't know what to do.

"_The sensible thing,"_ he thought _"would be to leave her here."_

But he couldn't.

He couldn't just leave her there. An animal could injure her. Some ruffian could harm her, or rob her.

On the other hand, Erik didn't have a home yet. Where would he take her?

But he did have a home.

The manor house he had stayed in as a child.

Erik walked into the town. The streets were crowded with people; however, as he walked down the street, they all stopped and looked at him. Erik was no stranger to this, so he carried on down the street.

"_I must look even stranger than normal, with a unconscious woman on my horse and with my mask as well."_ Erik thought.

Finally, he reached the gate to the huge gardens. He did not have a key, so he tied his horse, which he had named Faust, to the gate, picked up the woman and somehow managed to climb over the gate.

When Erik stepped into the house (he had forced the door open), he was in shock. Everything was so different yet still the same. There was dust and cobwebs everywhere. But everything was still there.

Erik ran into the dining room and laid the lady on an armchair and ran his hand across the wall. On that particular wall, there was a huge family tree, containing all his family.

Well.

Almost all

Erik found his parents and then traced the golden vine down to him.

His face was scratched out in a black mess. The name Erik was just visible.

Erik ran his hand over the wall searching for his door.

The door to his secret room sprang open.

Erik crept inside and slowly on his old bed, curled up into a ball and wept.

Suddenly a voice said "Monsieur, why are you crying?"

Erik looked up.

There, standing in the doorway, was the pretty ginger woman he had saved earlier.

**There! Comment or the managers of the opera will make you pay O.G 20, 000 francs!**

**PJ :3*&**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyphan! How you all doin'?**

**WATS GONNA HAPPEN NEXT?**

Erik stood up and brushed the dust off his coat. He then wiped his eyes.

He glanced at the lady in front of him and then quickly looked back at her.

She was the most beautiful creation he had ever seen in his life.

"_Apart from Christine of course,"_ he thought.

"Well, monsieur, why are you crying?" she whispered, more softly this time. She came closer and patted him on the back. Erik was not used to this kind of compassion, and he jumped away from her touch.

"Oh,I am very sorry if I offended you. I-I was just trying to make you feel better" said the kind woman.

Erik looked at her and was going to look away and speak again, but he found himself looking into her eyes. Her eyes were green-blue-gray, and at the moment, they showed compassion.

"Madame, I am crying because of- well, you could say, because of me and my life."Erik finally replied to the question."And I am sorry I drew away. I am not used to people showing me compassion."

THE GIRLS P.O.V

It was his voice.

It was his voice that entranced me at first. It was deep, but melodic and soft.

"O-oh w-why n-not?"I said, stammering because I was overwhelmed by this voice.

"I am a terrible person Madame. Sometimes I feel like I am more of a monster than a man What is your name?"

"Please, call me Laurette." I said, not giving him my real name. I trusted this voice, but-

You can't trust anyone when you're a 29 year old gypsy, living on the streets.

If all your family is dead and you don't have any money.

"Hmm. Well, I am-"

"Yes?"I said.

"...Gustave..." he said.

I finally got a chance to look at his eyes.. They were a bright amber, but they seemed to almost, well _glow._

_He also wore a mask._

This made me feel uneasy

"Where are we?," I asked.

"My home."

"Ah. Well, I suppose I better be going monsieur, thank you for bringing me her- aah!"

'Gustave' suddenly rushed up to me.

"Madame! Please, let me see- ah! Your head is bleeding. Come."

I followed him wondering what would happen next.


End file.
